


Nighttime Wonder

by matsukawas



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: Silver wakes up in the middle of the night and finds his boyfriend reading in the lounge. And Silver loves to see that.
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Nighttime Wonder

Silver opened his eyes to find the room completely dark. He didn't even realize he has fallen asleep. Like always. It wasn't something unusual – sometimes it was while he was training his sword techniques, and sometimes he was simply doing his history homework (which was the case this time), when suddenly that terrible drowsiness attacked him, and his body betrayed him. He fell asleep, and before he realized the day was over, leaving him with a sense of dissipation.

His stomach growled. Thinking of which, he hasn't eaten dinner yet. He still had homework to do, so he decided to grab something to eat before he continued. He was awake anyway, and he couldn't concentrate when he was hungry. However the cafeteria was closed already, so he would have to do with whatever snacks were in the lounge. Hopefully his Father didn't make anything suspicious.

When he reached the lounge, he was surprised to find someone there, sitting on the couch. He didn’t expect to run into someone at this hour of the night. Looking closer, the broad back of that individual was one Silver was very familiar with. It was Sebek, sitting very still and silent on the couch, which was a rare sight for most, but not for Silver. He knew what his boyfriend was up to.

Sebek's daily routine was reading a book every evening in the lounge. He got so absorbed in reading that he often wasn't bothered by his surroundings, and often ended up sitting there way longer than he intended, not noticing how hours have passed. And now he didn't notice how Silver was approaching him quietly from behind.

Silver stopped next to the couch. Sebek was so concentrated on whatever book he was reading that he didn’t notice Silver standing right next to him. And Silver was grateful for that, because he could gaze at this rare sight to his heart content. When Sebek sat like that, a thick book in his hands and a serious expression on his face, he almost looked like a different person. The books Sebek read were usually too complicated for Silver to understand, and he thought the younger boy was pretty amazing for reading them – though he would never say that to Sebek's face, or the praise would go to his head. With all that considered, the gap with his usual behavior was striking, and Silver found himself absolutely fascinated by it every time. He quite literally couldn't take his eyes off him.

Silver thought it would be a waste to pass on such an opportunity. It wasn't every day that he got to see Sebek like that, as unfortunately he often fell asleep before he got a chance to witness this wonder. So he sat next to Sebek on the couch, hoping he still wouldn't notice his presence. But Sebek wasn't _that_ single-minded.

"Silver! What are you doing here?" As expected, Sebek has noticed, his eyes finally torn away from the book, breaking the magical moment.

"I was hungry, so I thought about grabbing something to eat."

"Then why on earth are you sitting here next to me?" Sebek looked confused, and Silver had to hold back his laughter, "You should eat something and hurry back to your room!"

"I guess." Silver said, "But I saw you sitting here, so my body just moved on its own."

"W-What does it even mean!?" Sebek yelped, red blooming on his cheeks.

Silver thought that his boyfriend getting all flustered was the cutest thing in the world, and a chuckle escaped his mouth. Sebek's body was warm next to his on the couch, and a faint, sweet smell drifted from said body – probably because Sebek has taken a bath sometime earlier that day. All of these felt so nice for Silver, just like a soft lullaby, and the sleep was about to win over him again. His head fell on Sebek's shoulder.

"What is it, Silver. Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah," Silver mumbled, "Mind lending me your shoulder, Sebek?"

"You're a hopeless fellow… Just for today!"

"Sure. Thanks, Sebek." Silver said, and after a moment added, "Will you carry me to my room after you're done?"

Sebek stumbled over his words, "D-Don't get cocky! You will go back to your room on your own!"

Sebek was higher than Silver, so his shoulder was just in the perfect position. It was truly the ideal pillow. And Silver didn't care about dinner anymore, or about finishing homework – though Sebek would surely scold him for that later. At that moment, that place right there on the couch, was the only thing that mattered.

*****

Sebek wanted to finish his book tonight, but that was impossible considering the new turn of events. He closed his book, put it aside, and turned to look at the human sleeping next to him. He and Silver were dating for some time now, and he hated how Silver's touches and voice still made his heart dance in his chest, even after all this time. It was as though his body and mind could only focus on Silver, and everything else lost importance.

Silver fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched Sebek's shoulder. Sebek could feel Silver breathing next to him, his chest slowly moving up and down. His soft, silver hair tickled Sebek's neck, causing Sebek to shiver. He raised one shaky hand and carefully stroked Silver's cheek, his fingers brushing strands of hair that fell on Silver's eyes away. Sebek would never dare to do such a thing when Silver was awake – he was too nervous to initiate something like that, and there was the matter of his pride too – and this was a precious chance he couldn't afford to lose.

Before long, Sebek started to feel tired too. He suspected Silver's sleepiness might've been contagious. His eyelids closed, and his head fell on Silver's. He knew that they shouldn't be sleeping here. Servants of the Young Master shouldn't be seen in such a poor state. But it was so cozy there on the couch. There was something very calming about his boyfriend sleeping next to him like that, and Sebek was at peace. He would let Silver's sloppiness slide, just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I find the fact that Sebek's hobby is reading so adorable I had to write something about it.  
> Come talk with me about Sebek and Silbek on my twitter! @k0itsuki


End file.
